The present invention relates to a cleaner hose for use with an electric vacuum cleaner in a state in which the cleaner hose is connected therewith. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cleaner hose with reinforced wires, in which reinforcing metal wires are spirally wound on the inner side of a pipe wall foxed of a soft synthetic resin material.
As the structure of such a conventional cleaner hose for use with an electric vacuum cleaner, generally known is such a structure that a pipe wall is formed into a spirally corrugated shape and a reinforcing metal wire is enclosed in the inside of the protrusion of the corrugated shape of the pipe wall in a state in which the reinforcing metal wire is bared, or the reinforcing metal wire is disposed on the inner peripheral side of the protrusion of the corrugated shape of the pipe wall in a state in which the reinforcing metal wire is coated with a resin.
As shown in FIG. 1, the above-described cleaner hose is connected between a suction pipe E of a vacuum cleaner body C and a auction pipe D on the top end of a hand-held operation pipe P. The cleaner hose is used by operating a switch S provided on the hand-held operation pipe P on and off, so as to cause the air sucked from a suction nozzle head N attached to a distal end of the operation pipe P. The cleaner hose guides and send the sucked air to the vacuum cleaner body C via the operation pipe P and a cleaner hose H.
With the above-described conventional cleaner hose, there has been a problem in that the overall weight of the hose is heavy since a power conducting wire is provided separately from the metal wire for reinforcing the hose. As a result, when the vacuum cleaner is a used for a long time, the user becomes fatigued easily. In addition, there has been a problem in that the cleaner hose is unable to withstand extended periods of use and the disconnection of the wire can occur since a slender conducting wire is used.